Hitler Explains Scene
The Hitler Explains Scene is a scene in Downfall that is used often in parodies. In Downfall Continuing from the previous scene, Hitler instructs Hanna Reitsch and Robert Ritter von Greim to go to Karl Dönitz and make sure Heinrich Himmler gets punished. Reitsch tells Hitler that they've decided to die with him. Hitler appreciates, but he repeats that Himmler must die because he committed treason. He then continues to tell them about his "huge decoy operation" in which Albert Kesselring and Dönitz will attack the enemy in a pincer movement and crush the enemy. Greim is amazed that they still have so many reserve troops and Hitler assures him that he has 1,000 of the most modern jets that will make the Luftwaffe ready for battle again. Reitsch ends the scene by thanking Hitler for his ingenuity. In Downfall Parodies This scene is frequently used by Untergangers, but not as frequently as the Original Bunker Scene, the Günsche informs Hitler scene and the Planning Scene. Most parodies featuring this scene are usually parodies in which Hitler explains things about the most random subjects to Reitsch and von Greim. When used in a parody, the scene frequently goes like follows: Reitsch asks Hitler about something, followed by Hitler (usually) giving a very illogical explanation. The scene ends with von Greim and Reitsch being visibly amazed at Hitler's explanation, no matter how stupid it is. The scene was used in the first-ever Downfall parody, by Pajarojuarez (together with the Hitler Eating Scene) in his parody La Caida (La versión No Oficial) (re-uploaded by jparedes), while Hitler Rants Parodies is first to use the scene on its own in Hitler explains why 2012 is not the end of the world, in which Hitler explains to Reitsch and Greim why 2012 is indeed not the end of the world. Since then, the scene has been used similarly by many other Untergangers in parodies that are often titled as "Hitler explains _____". This scene is the reason why von Greim and Reitsch are considered to be among the dumbest characters in the parody universe. They usually ask Hitler the most stupid questions and are completely in awe about Hitler's explanation, not even thinking for themselves about how illogical and far-fetched it is. Transcript Trivia *Between this and the previous scene, there is an eight-second gap, in which Hitler asks Joseph Goebbels to stay and he has no lines in this scene. *Himmler is usually portrayed in the parodies as someone who is against whatever Hitler argues. *In the real dialogue, this is one of the few scenes in which Hitler mentions the Jews, obviously in an offensive manner. Gallery hannareitschfunnehz.png|Hanna Reitsch's derp face. Reitsch.jpg|"Tag!" Hitler Dining Scene Hitler waving hands.jpg|Hitler being very convincing in his explanation. Hitler Explains scene hand gesture.png|Hitler's brofist gesture. Hitler explains scene von Greim expression.png|Greim can't believe what he is hearing. Hitler Explains scene hand gesture 2 goebbels stares.png|von Greim is being intensely glared at. Hitler Explains scene Hanna Reitsch.png|Hanna Reitsch submits to Hitler's 'ingenuity'. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Common Series Category:Scenes with transcript